Conventionally, as this type of vibration-damping device, for example, a configuration described in Patent Document 1 is known. This vibration-damping device includes a tubular first attachment member that is coupled to any one of a vibration generating part and a vibration receiving part, a second attachment member that is coupled to the other thereof, an elastic body that couples the first attachment member and the second attachment member together, and a partitioning member that partitions a liquid chamber within the first attachment member having a liquid enclosed therein into a first liquid chamber and a second liquid chamber. A limiting passage that allows the first liquid chamber and the second liquid chamber to communicate with each other is formed in the partitioning member. The limiting passage includes a first limiting passage that causes resonance with respect to the input of an idle vibration, and a second limiting passage that causes resonance with respect to the input of a shake vibration. The partitioning member is provided with a plunger member.
In this vibration-damping device, the limiting passage through which a liquid flows between the first liquid chamber and the second liquid chamber is switched by moving the plunger member to open and close the first limiting passage when vibration is input. Accordingly, the liquid flows through the first limiting passage when the idle vibration is input, and the liquid flows through the second limiting passage when the shake vibration is input.